A Tale of Beds and Roses
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: With one kiss, she became his secret. Period-drama-romance.
1. close your eyes

Red roses. White tulips. Yellow sunflowers. Pink roses. Yellow tulips.

It was a Royal Ball.

And it was a Royal Ball where everything had to be perfect. From the food to the drink. The decorations to the costumes.

Everything, meant everything. And nothing would go unnoticed by Jane Franklin..

Except the fact that soon-to-be King Troy Bolton, was not paying quite as much attention to her as he should be. They were set to be married by the end of next month and Jane couldn't be any more happy. The fact that she would be crowned Queen to everyone's favourite new King was the highlight of her days. But May 26st couldn't come any slower, and she felt much chagrin. The only thing fault was that Troy hadn't chosen to marry her, nor did he have a say in the matter.

"Maiden Gabriella, bring me my gown. The guests will be arriving shortly and I will need help getting ready. Come now."

The petite brunette turned around and nodded. She was under Bolton's control and demand, not this newcomer's. She was employed to assist him, not his future bethroved. Gabriella Montez, young woman at only twenty years of age, had been employed by Bolton when her family had suffered a disastress accident and she had been left alone, by herself.

Jane glared at the younger woman and stormed off in direction of her bedroom. Gabriella sighed before picking up the light teal colored dress that was hanging over the wooden wardrobe. She followed Jane into her bedroom, closing the door behind herself. She placed the dress down gently on the bed and proceded to unzip Jane's corset and remove it from her fragile looking body. Jane could be classed as too thin for someone of her age and height, but she only claimed that it made her look more beautiful. Picking up the gown from the bed, Gabriella held it out as Jane stepped into it, zipping it up at the back.

Placing her heels on her feet, strapping them on tight, Jane turned to her dresser. Seating herself down as she waited for Gabriella to attend to her hair and make-up. Freeing her blonde dry hair from the towel, Gabriella brushed her hair before taking her time to create a tight bun on the back of her head.

A rather loud knock on the door made Gabriella put down the hairbrush and open it politely.

"Maiden Gabriella, Troy would like your assistance." Henry Davids, the King's personal guard beckoned for her.

"No, no, no. She is helping me." Jane objected, rising from her stool.

Henry shook his head, "Troy has already settled it. Gabriella will help him and Maiden Taylor here, will be brought to help you get ready." Jane sighed, agreevated. She didn't like Taylor, but nor did she like Gabriella. "Maiden, you may," he ushered towards the doorway and Gabriella nodded, following him outside the room.

Taylor curtsied for Henry and he nodded, bringing Gabriella along behind him. She knocked on Jane's bedroom door and the blonde woman rolled her eyes, "If you think that for one second this makes us fairly acquaintances, you are wrongly confused."

She nodded, closing the door and picking up the previously forgotten hair brush.

After descending the numerous steps and climbing up another set, Henry and Gabriella arrived infront of a large wooden door, the man knocked, Gabriella stood beside him silently.

They heard a soft 'enter' and Henry turned the golden doorknob, opening the door. He didn't step in but left it open and ushered for Gabriella to enter. She smiled and entered, Henry closed the door behind her.

She didn't know where he was. He wasn't in on his bed, but rather sat infront of his dresser, a frown on his face as it was placed between both of his hands. "Troy..." She could call him as she pleased, he was caring towards her.

"Shh, for a second... please." He asks of her and she can't help but oblige, she must do anything he asks.

She walks further into the room, readjusting the small white bonnet on her head.

He sighs a deep breath and she's unsure what to do.

"I need your advisement on a matter." He starts, standing from his seat and walking over to the bed. He sits on the edge and stares over at her. She almost blushes at the way his pants are slightly loose and his shirt open over his chest. "Explain to me... how my father expects me to marry someone that I do not love." He requests firmly, placing his hands at his sides on the soft mattress.

She gaps for a moment, her fingers twitching together. She's nervous, but she doesn't know why. And she's confused. She's a hired maid and servant, a slave almost, and he asking her for psychological help? What good or use could she be?

"I- I don't know, your royalty." She stutters out, casting her attention to the carpeted floor, admiring the decoration. "I believe your father only has the best of intentions at heart and wishes to find you a suitable queen." It's a fine explanation, but she won't get away with it. She knows it and, more importantly, he knows it.

She's been attached, attracted, allured by him for some time now and she's not sure how to handle her new feelings, her new desire for the man she can never have.

Troy continues to watch her, a small smile appearing on his face as she shifts on her feet nervously. She turns and faces a full length mirror. She takes a deep intake of air when he slowly walks up behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

She looked down again, her eyes cathing him from the bottom left corner, "I'm not."

"Why don't I believe you?"

He apprehensively rests a hand on the low of her back, sending a cool shiver down her spine. He moves it lower and around her waist, before drawing her closer to him, and her face heats up again at the contact. She's not sure what's happening, but no one has ever touched her like this before.

She feels the small headdress removed from atop of her hair and elicits a soft noise when his hands travels across the base of her neck to scoop her hair to one side.

It was wrong for him to be doing this. She wasn't his in a romantic way, but in every other. But he owned her. She was his.

"I am not, though. I assure you." Her voice is almost mute and he likes the way she sounds when she's tense.

He moved his hand through her dark curls again gently before trailing it down the middle of her breasts, grazing her smooth skin. She shivered at the feeling, "close your eyes."

Gabriella's not positive she wants to. She likes admiring him as he watches her.

"Why must I-"

He cuts her off, both hands gripping her hips and holding her tightly in place so she doesn't move.

"Close your eyes." He repeats and she obeys.


	2. dance with me

She hated being the centre of attention. It was rare. But she still hated it when it happend.

All eyes were on her, making her nervous.

"Who is that?"

Gasp,

Sigh,

She was flowing red.

Gulp,

"Gabriella?"

Snapping her head to the side, she looked over at her friend scared. "yes?"

"What are you... I mean, why are you... Who... What happened, you can't just wear that!"

The slightly smaller brunette swallowed, "Actually..."

"No, you can't. Gowns like that one, are only for Lady Jane or someone of that type... not a low-class maid."

"Why don't you go talk to Troy then because he sure was not listening to me."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he wouldn't let me leave his chamber without wearing it."

"Gabriella... are you sleeping with him?"

She gasps, her eyes wide, "Taylor! No, that's preposterous, it's insane. No."

"He seems to be quite smitten with you. Perhaps that's where this is all leading."

The maiden frowns, biting her lip bashfully. She can't imagine that, she can't imagine that he'd see her that way. She can't because she doesn't think of herself as attractive, or charming, or anything of the sort. What if it is what he wants, she can't deny him that. If she doesn't agree, she'll be back on the street and kicked to the side.

"There you are!" A voice calls from behind her and she doesn't turn around to see who it is because she recognizes the voice all too well.

Taylor perks up, sending her one last dangerous and alarming look before spinning on her heel and walking away from her friend.

He places a hand on her shoulder and she turns around slowly in his hold, wrapping her arms over her chest nervously.

"What's the matter?" He sounds concerned, but she wonders if it's all just part of the ploy, if it's just false sympathy to lead her into his bed.

She's silent, unsure what to say and speak and he looks down at her worriedly.

"Do you- Did you expect something in return for making me feel wanted?"

Troy frowns, grasping her hands gently in his owns. He takes her hand and leads her away, into a bare hallway. He pulls her closer, so close that she can feel his heart pounding, "Gabriella," He starts, tilting her chin up with his finger so she looks at him, "I do want you." He admits honestly and she feels her chest pounding at his words, "But, I was not expecting anything in return for my favour. It was simply a nice gesture."

She bites her bottom lip and slowly nods.

He stuck his hand out to her and she looked up at him nervously, "May I?"

"I don't think... it's..."

"Innapropriate," He finished for her and she nodded, "I don't care." Taking a breath, she softly took his hand and tried her best to ignore the shooting feeling that ran down her spine, never knowing that he felt the same bolt of electricity.

* * *

Gabriella placed her fragile hands upon his shoulders. He moved one of them around his neck, making her move closer to him, and he held the other in his own hand. She hated touching his skin, it made her very own sting. His other hand located itself on her waist, dangerously close to her hip. She was self-conscious, it was obvious to any person at sight.

"Dance..."

"I ...can't." She gulped and looked down.

He gave her a soft smile at her shyness. He moved one foot forward, making her take a small step backwards, they repeated the process slowly along with the song until she got the hang of it. Troy leant down and whispered in her ear, "See, you can do it."

She quietly giggled, "sure."

A few other pairs of people joined them, moving in grace.

She looked down nervously when she saw a few smiling at them, gently placing her head against his chest.

He lifted their attached arms up and smiled at her, she spun under them. Laughing out loud. Landing back into place, he bent her backwards, slowly bringing her back up to him as she placed her hands against his chest for safety.

She opened her eyes and caught his.

As the song came to a close, they could only stare into each other's eyes. The other things showing slowly around them.

She gained a new found love for the waltz.

* * *

But time cut short when a blonde woman placed her foot on the ground after the last step, her eyes searching around for her future King, "Taylor! Come here, now!"

Taylor rushed over, bowing down at her side, "Yes, Lady Jane?"

"Where is my King in waiting?"

"I am unaware of his whereabouts, Lady Jane."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and glared at her spitefully, "Well, find him."

The smaller woman nodded, walking back off in search of Troy.

* * *

"Fantastic, now everyone is staring at me." Gabriella looked down, a light blush covered her cheeks.

Troy glanced down at her and softly smiled, "They are simply staring at you because they have seen you in a new light."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." He shook his head,

A maid hoped over to them, "Prince Bolton, Lady Jane is waiting for you, your Majesty."

The man rolled his eyes boringly, looking down at Gabriella, "If you will excuse me..."

She nodded, clasping her hands together. He turned around and walked off in direction of the awaiting blonde woman.

The maiden spoke up at Gabriella, "Gabriella, is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

The platinum-haired young woman smiled, "You look like a diamond in the sun."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." She looked up and smiled at Sharpay. The corneas in her brown eyes zoomed past her friend and caught sight of a skinny blonde clad in a teal dress dancing with a handsome man that appeared all too familiar.

The blonde woman pulled the man into a kiss, but Gabriella turned her head in time to see him respond. She gulped, how stupid of her. Casting her eyes down sadly, she bit her bottom lip. Trying her hardest to avoid tears, she spoke, "I have to go, I'm so sorry." She turned her back and rushed off, in direction of the restrooms.

Sharpay looked after her with a frown, "Gabriella?" Her demand went ignored, so she followed her friend.

She pushed the door open, seeing the room empty, she frowned yet again.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?"

She heard quiet sobs coming from one of the restrooms, the door half open. She pressed against it, her face softening when she saw the other Maitren scrunched up on the tiled floor in a heap of tears.

"Oh, Gabriella. What ever is the matter?"

The brunette shook her head, unbelieving at herself, "I am crying, aren't I? I am such a pathetic fool, I'll believe anything. I am so naive." She looked up at a quiet Sharpay, "Sharpay, he played me, mislead me. I am so foolish. Let me retouch my face." She got up and stepped out of the cublicle, Sharpay on a close follow.

Standing infront of the mirror, she gulped. How foolish was she? To believe...

Wiping away a few stray tears, she took a deep breath. Turning around and facing her friend, "I'm better, we may leave."

The blonde gently smiled, "Are you sure and positive that you are feeling fine?" She curved her mouth sideways.

Gabriella nodded, the tears stains still apparent on her face. "I'm fine, really." She moved her right hand to the back of her head and grasped the pin that was holding her hair up. Tugging on it and stepping out of the restrooms, Sharpay right behind her, she let her hair fall out. Shaking her head for the loose curls to fall free and running her hand through the soft feel, Sharpay took the pin from her hands,

He watched from afar, his conversation dazing off as soon as he saw her with the platinum woman. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. With her hair free and her tear stains visible, nothing was more beautiful to him. She smiled as Sharpay said something to her. He grinned before walking over to her, she looked up at him.

He gently tugged on her arm, walking behind her and clearing through the ladies' restrooms. She was confused at his actions, but bedazzled at the least.

The door slammed shut behind them and she looked from the lock on the door to up at him, confused.

Her back hitting the concrete wall, she realised.

His soft lips pressing against her own passionately, his hands cupping her face and hers running through his hair as his tongue darted inside her mouth, she moaned.

She understood, and she wanted him, too.


End file.
